Love Doesn't Like to be Tucked Away
by Biohazardous Fears
Summary: A collection of Resident Evil love poems! Taking Requests!  OCs are welcome!
1. Can I Live without You in my Tomorrow?

So, I have had some writer's block and/or have had like NO motivation to do the next chapter of Eyes Can't Lie... Its just don't have any ideas of angst right now... But I do for some FLUFF! ^^ So this will be a collection of RE love poems! I will ONLY be doing couples I don't hate. That means I don't have to like them, just not hate them. SO DON'T ASK FOR POEMS OF COUPLES I HATE. Please look at my profile for that information, feel free to PM or review a request! Well here you go! I did one of my FAVORITEPAIRINGS! ^^ I don't say WHO the guy is in this but I'm sure you can figure it out! I hope you enjoy! (This poem technically has no title but if you really want one please use the name of the chapter!)

* * *

**I woke up this morning and I asked myself.**

**Can I live without you in my tomorrow?**

**If I can't see your smile again, then life loses propose itself.**

**You left days ago, why did it take so long for me to realize that I love you?**

Days, weeks, months, go by.

Finally I get word from you, but did it have to turn out this way?

You want _him_ to save you; I wish you had chosen me that I cannot deny.

Sure I'll do what you ask, but only this once: Next time it will be me, right?

**That was the last time we talked until I found you there.**

**Did you always have such a beautiful voice?**

**"I could ask you the same thing." my voice hung on the air.**

**This time I am your knight in shining armor, yet will you ever be my princess?**

I let you slip though fingers oh so many times.

Will I allow it to happen again?

No, I love you and fairy tales come true sometimes.

So, Claire, will you be my princess?

* * *

OK! Its Leon! ^^ Its a Leon/Claire! The 1st stanza is after Raccoon City. The 2nd is after Claire E-mails Leon on Rockfort. The 3rd is Degeneration, The final stanza is... well when ever really XD!  
I know it most likely sounds OOC but I don't really care, its just fluff. Fluff is for fun so no real effort in keeping the charators IC ^^ Have fun!


	2. Hurt me, Loathe me, Heal me, Love me! OC

**_He_ comes in, my heart goes mad.**

**_He _leaves, my heart grows sad.**

I sometimes wish _he_ left me alone.

But when _he_ is touches me, I can't help but shiver in every bone.

**How can I fall in love with the man my brother and sister hate?**

**Do I really know what path to follow as of late?**

It is not like _he_ could ever show me love.

I am not exactly the most gentle dove.

**Hurt me**

**Loathe me**

**Heal me**

**Love me**

The one thing in my life that is a pester,

Is that I fell in love with Albert Wesker.

* * *

Here you go ^^ Project X you guess Jamy or Rain? Please make you fluff requests here~ And Yes Ecoseeker I shall be doing OCs! ...I should just start a Audery and Krouser now right? But I think Mr. and Mrs. Birkin are next!


	3. Forgive me

**Forgive me, my Love  
my child, you must forget  
I was a terrible spouse  
and a worse father.**

Despite all of this, above  
all, it matters not. Now my eyes are wet  
with tears as I am about leave you. They douse  
me in my own blood. My loss I fear will be a bother

**I was insane to pay attention to **_**that**_** rather then you two  
Now, I can never see either of you faces again…  
Unless, unless, no it won't work, I created  
this thing. I know better.**

It could by me a moment even if just a few  
that is long enough for me to express my regret. Damn this virus, my bane,  
it will make me a monster. But I might to say the stated.  
That I love you two. Here goes nothing, I wish we had more time together.

**My beautiful Annette, my wondrous Sherry,  
I was so absorbed in my work I neglected you two, I'm sorry. Ever so very.**

* * *

...Hey that was pretty angesty... THAT MEANS I CAN DO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF EYES CAN'T LIE! I will still be doing this but not like 3 updates in two days.. more like one a week!


	4. What is Real OC

Ok so here is the next one! The thing is the second I get a request I HAVE TO DO IT RIGHT THEN AND THERE! =/ well Enjoy! (Ecoseeker this is for you! Audery/Krauser)

* * *

You are not real, none of this is.  
Yet, the feelings I have for you are.  
My chest goes wild when I see that smile of his.

**I called him "Mr. Sunshine" because he was a grump.  
Time flew by now things have changed.  
Now the second I see him, he makes my heart go thump**.

But, I don't want to work on the wrong side anymore.  
Your sweet sanity, you seem to have lost it all.  
Destiny opens the next door.

**I thought you died but I was wrong.  
Your body may die but in my heart you will live on.**  
**It will be hard but I can be strong.**

But only because you would want me too.


	5. Goodbyes

**I have seen many innocents die.**  
**All of them had nothing to do with what was going on.**  
**It was years ago, it wasn't my fault.**  
**When I look at you I see all of their faces.**  
**I failed to protect them, but I can still protect you, just please don't say goodbye.**

**You are so much like a child.**  
**You never should have seen any of this.**  
**But fate had a habit of doing what it wants.**  
**That was every so easy for me to see.**  
**Because I have fallen for you, you make my chest go wild.**

L-O-V-E  
That's what my heart keeps saying.  
It's not right, I'm a cop you're a criminal.  
All I am doing is just keep making excuses.  
I love you; it's just that my heart and mind can't agree.

'_You love him, let him go' 'He's a murder, Becca you fool, he is only playing with your heart'_  
Two sides of myself, I don't know which to follow.  
I'll let him go, it's the least I can do, he saved me oh so many times.  
I hope that he will get away, be free to live his life again.  
That is what we both want but for now we have to part.

**I love her, but I know she doesn't feel the same for me**  
I love him, yet I'm sure he doesn't really care for me

* * *

Ok so Here is my Billy/Becca ^^ I hope you all enjoy! Rebecca is NOT amused I hope this is to your liking... My little sister is giving me grif about this series . She doesn't like good fluff like this!


	6. The Sky and the Darkness OC

This is my shortest poem yet... But here you are a SoraxWesker... This was kinda hard to do 0.0 Im trying to say K and K+ at a max but umm Sora and Wesker aren't really like that ^^; But here ya are! You might not know but Sora (そら or 空） means Sky in Japanese! ^^

* * *

How can I be like this?  
Now I am his… _toy_.  
I hate him for what he did to me.  
My heart seems to love it all.

Am I the same as I was before that day?  
Condemn to his will, I love it all too much.  
This had to happen to me it is just my luck  
Abyss is all his heart is made of.

So why did the Sky fall in love with Darkness?


	7. Because Your my One and Only Valentine

Ok so my last chapter was REALLY short and this one is really long 0.0 Oh well This one is a givin do I need to say anything no just read and you will know who they are and they are the best RE couple you can get so ENJOY

**

* * *

Being in love is best feeling in the world  
However love caused my heart to shatter when that night unfurled  
Losing You was indescribable  
I never thought my life could so breakable  
Lost was my Valentine**

She is alive, she has to be  
I could not have been the only escapee  
Next time I see her if ever  
There is just one thing I have to tell her  
I Love You, my dear sweet Valentine

**Now your back, your home  
Yet all you ever do is roam  
I haven't told you those three little words yet, I need to  
This could let us start anew  
To mend my broken Valentine**

I look at her and ask "Hey Jill?"  
She looks up and says "What is it Chris?" This alone I have to fulfill  
"We need to talk… Alone" I can do this, breathe  
She nods but she is a wreck her eyes are full of seethe  
Can this heal my Valentine

"**Jill I…" Why is this so hard to do  
All I have to say is I love you  
Actions speak louder than words, I can make bliss  
I tilt her head up to look at me and lean into a kiss  
This is how I feel for my Valentine **

We pull away and she looks up to me  
"Chris" She might just love me as I do her, can it be  
My heart is going fast, her face is red  
"Why?" She said,  
"Because you're my one and only Valentine"

* * *

Ok wow I mean really Chris and Jill are MADE for each other! I mean like REALLY! But just as a note

_**THIS WILL BE MY LAST UPDATE FOR A WHILE I HAVE A LOT OF CRAP TO DO! NEXT UPDATE IN ABOUT TWO WEEKS**_


	8. I Hate That I Loved You

**I** have never loved before you

**H**owever since that one time you held me  
**A**t that moment I knew that had fallen in love  
**T**ruth be told it was a mistake that I am  
**E**ternally sorry for

**T**he reason I regret this all is that now I'm looking at your grave  
**H**ow did this happen You said you'd be with me  
**A**lways Now you're gone You were lost  
**T**o the very damn thing you were making

**I**t is now the bane of my existence

**L**osing you hurt More than you can dream  
**O**f No that's a lie You died knowing that you would leave me behind  
**V**ain it was I didn't even get a letter  
**E**ven if you did write one it went up in the explosion  
**D**eath is supposed to mean you not in pain any more right Right

**Y**et I sit here now and realize I was the  
**O**ne who screwed  
**U**p because I fell in love with you when I shouldn't have and now I'm in pain

* * *

A) No I am NOT done with the next chapter of Eye Can't Lie

B) Yes I AM writing it, I just dont have much time

C) Can you guess the love birds here? They are the most under rated (and even recognized) couple!


End file.
